Playboy
by IamANejitenFan
Summary: What would happen if two different hearts met again? Can they ever fix the problems of the past? Life would surely change for two different persons if they fall in love. First Fanfic Nejiten Main: Neji/Tenten Minor pairings: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Ino
1. I'm Back

Have you ever written a story without even finishing it? Of course I do, many times actually. I always write whatever comes in mind but I don't know how to proceed after that. Just continue to write that scene that I thought. I have a hard time expressing myself verbally so I am used to writing for expressing my feelings. And I thought, "what if the time comes that I cannot simply write for a person to understand me?" This is my current problem.

"Hello everyone, I am Tenten Uchiha, Nice to meet you all." As I introduced myself, I heard girls gossiping "_is she Itachi's sister?" "Maybe she is also violent…" "We should stay away from her" "she doesn't look like Sasuke" "maybe she's adopted…"_ I really hate girls like those. Does having a surname really important? Are they the only Uchiha's here? I just want to clear; they are absolutely NOT my brother. That issue is just plain ridiculous.

"_Where should I sit?"_ I thought. Sasuke said his girlfriend is here. I was cut off my thought as I saw a familiar pink-haired girl waved at me and signaling for me to sit beside her. Oh! So that was Sakura Haruno, my cousin's girlfriend.

"Hey Tenten, you can sit beside me." She said. No wonder Teme has fallen for her. She has a smile that can freeze all hell. She is very fair-skinned and slim. And don't be mistaken, I am not a lesbian.

"Hi Sakura, You're Sasuke's girlfriend right? It's nice to meet you!" I cheerfully replied back. "He has told me about you many times." I added.

"Really? I hope he has not said anything ugly about me." She said. "Of course not, he was really bragging about you so much." I said to the pink haired girl as I heard the teacher ranting on about class rules.

"So, shall we meet him after orientation?" She asked. I nodded as I thought of him with Sasuke at his class. Maybe he's with _him. _Naruto Uzumaki is in the same class with me along with his girlfriend Hinata Hyuga. I really don't know if I should hate Hinata because she is _his_ cousin or love her because she's just so lovable.

Sasuke is a sophomore; a year older than me, while Itachi-san is a senior student and running for Student Council President.

"Okay, that's it for today. Tomorrow don't forget to bring your things for your schedules, class officially starts tomorrow. Goodbye Class!" our sensei announced. His name is Asuma Sarutobi; he is already 30 years old. He is currently on a relationship with a co-teacher, Kurenai Yuhi. He stated all those a while ago so don't ask me how I knew that.

"Heya Tenten-chan!" shouted Naruto. "Naruto, you don't have to shout infront of my face." I replied back feeling very irritated by his loud voice.

"Hello Tenten-san." Hinata said timidly. I nodded with a smile as a response. I knew she would think I hate her if I only nodded so I should add a smile. "So, where are we heading?" I asked them. "Guys, I should go I need to wait for Sasuke." Sakura said to all four of us. "Sakura wait, What if we just go with you? I also want to see my best friend." Naruto said. "YOU always get to see him, Naruto." I stated for he was always at our house. "That's different from school Tenten-chan."He replied back. I only nodded knowing for sure that it would take longer for us to finish the conversation. "Fine, Hinata are you coming with us?" Sakura asked Hinata and she nodded back. "Sakura-chan, you know she's coming with us, why'd you have to ask? Geez…"he said to a now very irritated Sakura. "CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted. Oh… so she has this kind of attitude; who would've thought? Does Sasuke know this, hmmm? "Uhmm… guys just go ahead I forget to buy some school supplies and my P.E uniform." I said as I suddenly remember that Itachi nii-san told me to buy some supplies and uniform. "Are you sure? We can wait for you." Sakura offered but I decline. "No, it's okay. I can handle this on my own, just tell Sasuke to wait for me before going home; I still don't know the roads around here." I informed them and they nodded in reply with mumblings of _fine_ and _are you sure? _

As I watched them go out the classroom, it dawned on me that I don't know where the school store or whatever they call it is. "_Never mind, I'm sure I can ask some student there to guide me."_ I thought as I carry my small bag and walk out the classroom.

{~With Sasuke and friends~ (in Sasuke's P.O.V)}

"Hey." I grumbled to get the attention of the sleeping man beside me. "Orientation is over." I stated the obvious just to inform him. The man beside me is also a friend of mine; his name is Shikamaru Nara. He has short brown hair tied in a high ponytail.

"What?" Shikamaru said sleepily. "Oh… It's over." He noticed. "OI! SLEEPYHEAD!" a blonde girl shouted, completely waking Shikamaru up. "_Temari…" _The older girl is Shikamaru's girlfriend. She is in senior year in the same class with my brother. "Troublesome…" I heard him mumble as he picked up his bag and went over to Temari.

Since it's troublesome to watch this things if Shikamaru would have to state himself, I should get going. "Oi Hyuga! Are you coming with me? I thought you want to talk to my cousin?" I remembered as I walked past him. You know I am not the type of person who would be so talkative and tell all the stories of the past but I am going to tell something for you.

Neji Hyuga is a smart cold-hearted (more cold-hearted than me) playboy prodigy who happens to come across my cousin. Yes, you heard me right; he was attracted to my younger cousin, Uchiha Tenten. Even I don't know how that happened but one thing I am sure; the bastard broke my cousin's heart.


	2. The meeting

**Hey everyone! This is the second chapter of Playboy. It gets a little emotional here, so I hope you can still enjoy this chapter. Neji has his little own POV here. Next chapter would be mostly composing of flashbacks. So stay in tune! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. ~**

_Ugh! Where is the school store? Oh My Goodness! This school is big! _Tenten complained in her head. While she was walking on an aisle, she hadn't noticed the red-haired girl that had stopped walking and now crossing her arms in front of her.

"Excuse me. You're blocking my way." Tenten stated while being polite. She noticed that the girl had two guys behind her who kind of look like body guards. _"What is with the super short skirt? Isn't that a provocative style of wearing a uniform? Why is the school allowing it? It almost shows her underwear!" _She noticed the girl's style of wearing the uniform but nonetheless she said nothing about it. "You're blocking the way." She tried to tell her to move away but she was afraid of doing so.

"Who are YOU?" the red-haired girl said, stating her anger and glaring at her like there was no tomorrow. Tenten was confused. She was the one who was trying to block her way, now she's angry at me. Who in the world is SHE?

"I'm Tenten." she said not trying to fight back. "And who are you, if I may ask?" I added. "What is your relationship with Sasuke-kun?" Okay, now she's really angry. She's blushing like a tomato.

"Karin, she has no relationship with Sasuke." A deep male voice said. _"Who is tha-? Oh my Gosh! It's him! Oh no! He goes to the same school". _Tenten panicked in her head. She was stuck with the decision to face him and tell him she got over it or just run away as usual. _"Okkkaayyy... I think it's time to run now…" _She decided but before she can even turn around she heard his voice reprimanding her not to.

"Don't you dare even do that!" he said. And there it goes that same old voice. How can I even do what I want if he's shouting at me with that bossy voice? He just doesn't change.

"OMG, Neji-kun! What are you doing here? Are you here to protect me? Where is Sasuke-kun?" Karin suddenly blasted. Neji glared at her. "Who are YOU?" Whoa, that is just plain scary. Karin had her eyes wide-open in shock and scare. "Uh… Uhmm… I was Uh… just talking to… her… uh… you know… welcoming a new student… uhmm… yeah that's it." She stuttered. "Liar." Tenten said. "Liar? Who? Me? Tell me you have a relatio-"she was cut off with Neji Hyuga's death glare. "Fine, Come on guys let's get out of here." She said to her guards and glared at Tenten for the last time before turning around and swishing her hair.

"Neji Hyu- What is going on here?" asked a familiar voice. When we heard the voice, Neji turned around to see who it was. "What happened?" Sasuke asked. "Nothing happened." She stated and walked towards her cousin but before she could even reach him, Neji grabbed her wrist. "What? Ouch, that hurts!" she complained. "We need to talk." He stated monotonously. "No, we don't." Tenten easily replied back. She knew where this would lead. She will have to express her feelings again and be misunderstood. Maybe that's why he broke up with me. He can't understand me so much that he would just break my heart instead of try.

"Hyuga! Don't force my cousin if she doesn't want to. You had hurt her enough already." My great cousin stated. That's what I like about him. He can understand me without giving so much trouble. He was almost my twin brother with half a year age gap.

"You don't have any business here." He said deeply. Before Sasuke could even reply, he pulled her wrist and he started to drag her along anywhere he wants to go.

While the Hyuga was dragging her somewhere private, she was screaming and struggling to be let go of his grasp. And when they were finally alone, he suddenly released her wrist making her unbalanced for a while. "What is your problem?" Tenten asked while trying to sound irritated. "What are you doing here?" he asked back not even bothering to answer her question. "You're still rude." She blatantly said. "Why don't you just answer my question properly? What are YOU doing here?" he repeated. She thought of her answer for a while. She knew this would happen then why did she even think of coming back in Japan and studying in the same school as his? Maybe she came back for revenge? But she is not capable of doing that so she decided that she would him the new her. She would show him how she can express her feelings properly now. "I'm here to study." She answered his question.

"So, after all the things I have done to you, you decided to come back and get your revenge." Neji said looking at her with that coldness in his eyes. "You're wrong, Neji… I did no-"she didn't want him to misunderstand for she knew that would cause so much trouble. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you're not a bad girl. That's why you can't even stand up on your own feet. You don't know how to speak for yourself." Neji said.

"Of course I can speak for my own self. I am old enough to know what is right and wrong. I have learned from past mistakes so I may not do it again. But you, you're older than me you should've known what is right and wrong earlier than I do but no, instead of fixing yourself; you are hurting other people. I don't know what I was thinking when I sent that love letter to you when I was still in middle school. You were a senpai and I admired you. If I should've known that you can easily humiliate me in front of everyone and deny me when you're with your friends; I should have never met you." She expressed all her feeling this time and she did not hesitate to cry.

"So, those letters were real, could've fooled me. Go. You need time to think for yourself. We will meet again some other time. And at that time I will tell you all I feel." He said. But Tenten cannot allow this. She had just expressed herself in front of her first love. He is not the one running out of the situation this time. "No. I don't allow this. Please Neji, I want to hear your side now. It's okay if you hurt my feelings as long as you can make it clear to me why we broke up. Please." Tenten pleaded.

"Everything has a perfect time. For now, I want you to sort yourself out and try not to fool yourself. I want you to prepare yourself to accept all the facts I am going to give you the next time we meet privately." With that he was gone. And suddenly the room was silent and cold. She felt her knees weaken and slowly fall to ground. She was crying very loudly.

(Neji's Pov)

I think that was the best time to end it before she gets to emotional. I just suddenly moved away from her and going to the door when I heard her fall on the floor. She had started crying. This was the last thing he ever wanted to see. So I did not even bother to look back. She will just soften my heart again and make me fall all over again.


	3. Flashback 1

**Hey Guys! So, this is the 3****rd**** chapter of Playboy. And as I said, it is mostly composing of flashbacks (ok, maybe not.) Thanks! Please review! :D**

Tenten was still in the classroom, crying her eyes out, until a person opened the door. "Tenten, thank goodness! What are you doing here?" Sasuke sounded worried. "I'm sorry I made you worried. I just needed some time alone." Tenten replied while wiping her eyes. "Come on, Itachi is also worried about you. You should've just informed us where you were." Sasuke said while walking out the door.

They were always like this. They take care of me like I'm their little sister. I'm really glad I got cousins like them. "So, what happened?" Sasuke asked her. "Nothing." She said. "Tenten." He warned her cousin. Tenten chuckled. "I knew you weren't going to buy that one." She smiled. "Fine, I'll let you be as long you promise me you won't kill yourself." Sasuke said. Of course he did not mean that because he believe that his cousin was not the suicidal type of person but it kind of make him worry because she has many problems going on through her at a young age. _"She's like a mirror image of me, except she had decided to be cheerful and hide everything."_ Sasuke compared. "I am not a suicidal type of person, baka!" She shouted. "Hn."

After that it got silent in the hallway they were walking, only footsteps can be heard, that is until Sasuke heard a phone ring. "It's yours?" he asked. "Wait, I'll check." Tenten said. "It's Itachi. I will answer it for a while." She added. "Hn." He mumbled.

"_Hello? Yes nii-san?"_ ** "Where are you? Are you with Sasuke already?** **""**_Yes his with me already so do not worry, nii-san."_ ** "Your brother would kill me if something were to happen to you so do not leave again without telling me or Sasuke where you went. Understood?" **_"Yes, nii-san, I am sorry." _ ** "I am in front of the school so hurry it up." **_"Yes." _*beep* *beep*

"He was so worried, right?" Sasuke clarified. "Yeah, he's scary when he acts like that." Tenten complained. "Nii-san said he's in front of the school building, so let's go!" she informed him. But after a few seconds she halted her movements to a stop. "Wait." She said. "What?" Sasuke confusedly asked. "I think you need to lead the way." She giggled, forgetting that she was not familiar with the ways of the school. "Hmmm… Going straight and then turn to the right you will find a stairs then go down after that you can already see the exit." He pointed out. If she was going to this school she at least needs to know the main entrance and exit. "Got it." Tenten replied.

Sasuke and Tenten went down the stairs quietly and exited the school building. As they got out, they saw Itachi's black Mercedes Benz. "Walk faster, I'm hungry."Itachi complained.

The car was awfully quiet since no one dared to talk when Itachi is in a state of worrying situation a while ago. He was just in a bad mood so it's better not to make a noise. "So, what happened?" Itachi asked. He wanted to know what happened so he asked them.

Meanwhile, the two cousins at the back were flicking each other deciding who will answer Itachi's question. "So, who decided to answer my question?" Itachi asked. "Tenten will." "Sasuke will." They said in unison. _"So, it's gone to this, huh?" _"Tenten." Itachi picked. "Why pick me? Sasuke has a higher grade than me." Tenten complained. It isn't fair she not prepared for a story so maybe Sasuke could come with a faster white lie to give to Itachi.

"What? Why me?" a shocked Sasuke said. "I picked Tenten." Itachi said while glaring at the front mirror. "Nii-san, nothing happened. I just got lost. That's it." Tenten assured her older cousin. "You better be telling the truth." He warned Tenten. This made her nervous. Of course she wouldn't want Itachi to know that she had a relationship with an older guy and then she got tricked. That would cause a lot of problem especially if the information had reached her older brothers. Only Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata knew of her past with Neji.

Then when it became quiet in the car, Sasuke's phone had started ringing. When he looked at it he just smiled.

**Sasuke POV**

So, she can't live without talking to me huh? Sakura is my girlfriend. We are 2 years going steady for now. Well, I met her in school and back then she was just a mere fangirl.

_(Flashback)_

_ "Sasuke-kun, would you like to be partner with me in this project?" A nervous Sakura with eye-glasses asked. "Who are you?" Sasuke rudely asked. "I already have a partner, annoying." Sasuke said while going straight to his partner Shikamaru. _

_ "That was rude, Sasuke." Shikamaru stated. "She's still a girl after all." He added. "She really thinks she could get me to be her partner." I coldly stated. It was true after all that's what all fan girls wish, to be with me. They just get so annoying that I can't take i- What the heck? Suddenly water was poured over his head while the teacher was gone._

_ "What do you think you're-?" he started but the person cut him off. "I hope you can learn by that, you jerk! I was trying to ask you properly because I wanted a good grade on this project. I don't have anyone to ask since you were the person nearest me you were the one I offered to be my partner. You didn't even think that you were in a hearing distance when you said all those things about me. I don't even get why girls are swarming over you, you're not worth it. And by the way, my name is Sakura Haruno." _

_ Sasuke was shocked. This was the first time that a girl had said something bad about me. He didn't even think that she would do that. How dare she do that to me? "Sakura Haruno, interesting, I'll definitely remember that name." Sasuke said out loud but not so loud that the whole classroom can hear. "Troublesome, go to the comfort room, Sasuke." Shikamaru suggested. _

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! So I finished this chapter harder than the first two. I was so busy these past few weeks. I haven't gotten enough sleep lately and school is almost starting so I hope I can still update on this story faster. Thank you! :D The continuation of the flashback will be continued next chapter. **

enten.""


	4. Flashback Chapter

**Hi everyone! This is the 4****th**** chapter of Playboy and now we will continue Sasuke's flashbacks. So, I hope everyone likes it! Thank you! :D**

** (Continuation)**

_Sasuke was shocked. This was the first time that a girl had said something bad about me. He didn't even think that she would do that. How dare she do that to me? "Sakura Haruno, interesting, I'll definitely remember that name." Sasuke said out loud but not so loud that the whole classroom can hear. "Troublesome, go to the comfort room, Sasuke." Shikamaru suggested. _

_That day on Sasuke cannot get her out of his mind. "I am not usually like this over girls." So he decided that he would get to know her, who she really is. "Shikamaru, do you know any friend of that Sakura-girl?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru. "Huh? So, you're admitting that you're interested in her? Very surprising, Uchiha." The lazy guy said. "I know someone but I am not going to tell who." He added. This got Sasuke furious. How dare he not help me with this? They were friends. He cannot say this to Naruto for he would laugh at my face. "Why not? I need your help this time and you're not going to help me, what kind of person are you?" Sasuke asked. "I won't help you because I don't feel like it, Troublesome." He stated. "What kind of reason is that?" He was the one who got an IQ of 200 then he won't help get through her because his lazy? What the heck? "I think it's better to ask Hyuga, he has many girls after all." Shikamaru suggested. He was right if someone has to know __almost__ each and every girl in this campus that would be him._

_**(Sasuke with Neji)**_

_ "What? Is that you? Sasuke Uchiha? Tracking a girl?" Neji amusedly asked. "Come on. Just this one time I'll owe it to you. I was just really interested in her." He sounded like he was begging. "__Goodness, I look so pathetic."__ Sasuke said to himself. "Ok, come back some other time. I will start investigating on this." Neji said to Sasuke. "You talk as if you're a secret agent, huh?" This is the playful side of Neji. He has his cold bastard moment if he want to which sounded like a bad attitude which is really true but when you get to be friends with him, he's a kind and caring guy deep inside him, which is really deep by the way. "Hn." He replied. That was kind of our special way to connect like we are friends. We both do that thing so our fan girls will be irritated, but that wasn't what happened. The annoying-screaming girls still think it's hot._

_**(1 week later)**_

___"Sasuke." Neji called in front of him quietly while they were in Math class. "What?" Sasuke turned around. Suddenly, his face was met by a note passed by Neji. Sasuke was wondering what this is all about, so he opened the cleanly written note._

_ "__Here is the number of the Haruno girl you were talking about. I had a hard time getting that number so you better make sure to put it in good use. Apparently she was a friend of Ino Yamanaka, who is also a friend of Temari, and as you know Temari is the girlfriend of Nara. __**+97477579215 = Sakura Haruno's number.**_

_ That guy, I thought he had forgotten about me asking him for help about that girl. I never expected that he will take this seriously. That is what's good about him. If he is determinate to do something he will definitely do it. He often does not take a "no" for an answer, with an exception of other things, like girls. He should save this number later after the class is done._

_**(Lunchtime)**_

_ "Thanks Hyuga." Sasuke said quietly while getting his lunch. He heard him say "Hn." But it was quiet. "Anosa, Anosa, what were you talking about Teme?" Naruto had asked me with a very loud voice. "Would you keep your voice down? You're not in a mountain." He said to the loud blond behind him. "So, what were you talking about with Neji?" he said with a lower volume of his voice. "You guys never left me out, why does it now?" Naruto added. "You sound like a girl needing a gossip. Anyways, I'll tell it to you later in a private place."_

_ While they were seated, Sasuke whispered to Neji. "Hey, do you think I should approach Sakura? She's kind of quiet with her friends." Sasuke asked while noticing that she was the only one in her group of friends that isn't talking. "Up to you." Neji blankly replied. He was busy texting another girl. Neji always has a "victim" every week to keep himself busy. _

_ Then Sasuke made his move, he walked towards her and her friends are starting to notice him. And when he was in front of her, he started to talk to her friends. "Would you mind if I excuse Sakura?" he asked with a deep tone. Ha! That would make them swoon over him. The girls have shaken their heads and stared in shock as he grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her outside the cafeteria. "What do you thinks you're doing?" Sakura asked him. "Listen, I want to tell you something. I want you to understand that this is the first time I've done this kind of thing." Sasuke started. "__God, this is hard."__ He thought. "What are you trying to say?" Sakura confusedly asked. "Be my girlfriend." he blurted out suddenly without even saying 'I like you' or 'Please go out with me'. "What?" Sakura stood there, wide eyes. "Y-You…" _

_ "This is the first time I have ever felt this way about a girl. So, I want you to be mine." Sasuke said. "Yours? I am not a property… No Sasuke, until you know how to ask a girl out properly then I might think about it." _

_ Sasuke can't believe it he had just been rejected by a girl. No, this is not acceptable; I have to make her mine, even if I have to do something unacceptable just for her to accept me. Sasuke then made his way closer to Sakura and leaned on her ear. "I can't take this; I can just jump off a bridge later." He whispered right in her ear. _

_**Sakura's POV**_

___"What? Is he crazy? Oh God, he's so sexy… No! Sakura! Concentrate… resist him, you can't give in."__ I thought. "What are you saying? Stop joking around!" I shouted at him and push him off. Sasuke caught her wrist. "I am not joking." He said in a deep manly voice. "Goodbye then." He added while turning around and waving his hand. _

_ "Wait!" I shouted, scared of what is going to happen. Sasuke stopped walking but he did not face me. "I'll accept it. I'll be your girlfriend. Just don't commit suicide for something that can be solved." I have agreed without even thinking deeply. Goodness, what am I doing to myself? "Really? If you say yes, there's no turning back." He warned me. I have no choice. I have to see if this relationship will work. "Yes." _

_**Sasuke's POV**_

___I warned her because I will never let her go. The description of my cousin to me is perfectly exact. 'He will not take no for an answer, if he's really determinate.'_

**Sorry guys for the late update. I was so busy for school that I haven't time to update this story and my laptop broke last two days thus making e unable to continue the story. I hope you like this flashback chapter. More Nejiten next chapter so stay tuned! Please review! 3 Annyeong!**


	5. Cousins

**Hello everyone! This is the 5****th**** chapter of Playboy. I would like to thank those persons who have alerted my story. Sorry if I am kind of slow in updating the story. This is because the school had started two weeks ago and I have to focus on my studies. Please review and kindly and politely give constructive criticisms. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

_Looking back:_

_I warned her because I will never let her go. The description of my cousin to me is perfectly exact. 'He will not take no for an answer, if he's really determinate.'_

**Back to the current situation:**

"Hey Sasuke! What are you doing?" Tenten whispered to him. Sasuke did not realize that he was smiling from past memories. Memories are precious and he was glad he had shared those memories with her. "Sasuke, your phone is ringing." Tenten was confused his phone was ringing a while ago but he not even notice it in one bit. Finally when she got his attention, Sasuke answered his phone. Sasuke checked who it was and it was none other than, _his_ Sakura.

**Sakura's POV**

What's taking him so long to answer my calls? Is there any problem with him? He did not even reply to my message a while ago. This guy always makes me worry. Sometimes his playful around me then the next minute he would be quiet and preoccupied. Goodness, sometimes he's worse than a female with mood swings. Wait, at last he called back.

"Sasuke, where are-?" Sakura immediately said on the phone.

**10 minutes of arguing (Normal POV)**

So the conversation went like Sakura asking where Sasuke is then Sasuke will answer her and asks for forgiveness then says I love you. When Sasuke bid goodbye to Sakura, his cousin had immediately ask him about their conversation.

"What do you want to know, Tenten?" Sasuke asked her. "Ummm… Let's see… how about… everything?" Tenten said with a cheeky smile. Tenten was always interested how relationships of other people go, so she always asks her cousin. But as always he just shrugged me off again reminding me that Itachi nii-san is here.

**At home**

The Uchiha cousins night had go on as usual. Itachi had cooked them food and ate it in the dining room in silence. A usual conversation had gone on in the dining room all about studies and family. Apparently, during dinner Tenten is awfully less quiet than her usual self which made Itachi anxious. Of course, Itachi, the big brother he is knew of this but he decided against asking her what the problem is. He'll just give her a privacy to think of her own for now.

After eating, Sasuke had volunteered to wash the plates. Itachi had agreed and went directly to the living room and turned on the television. While watching, he sensed Tenten walked behind the sofa. "Nii-san, I'll go straight to my room right now. Goodnight." She had politely said while walking to the stairs. She had heard his cousin saying 'Goodnight and don't forget to do your homework.'

**Tenten's POV**

I want to talk to him. How can I get Neji's number? I want to try and get it from him directly but I can't find the right time to do it before. As I walk to my room, I glanced at Sasuke's room. He's still downstairs washing the dishes.

Wait, Sasuke? Right, he may have Neji's number; after all they're still friends. I just have to wait for him to go inside his room so Itachi nii-san will not suspect anything. While I wait for Sasuke to finish, I walked over in front of the mirror and looked at my reflection and brushed my hair. I have grown so much, I miss my family. I wish we all get back together. Even though my parents are dead, there was still that lingering feeling in our house that they had not gone to heaven yet. It's as if they still have to see my brothers get along. For it not the power of money had they been blinded by its light. I love my brothers but they always see our mother in me that they had to resort in sending me again here in my cousin's house.

As I regained old memories back, I heard Sasuke's footsteps slowly going up until he reached the room across mine. I quietly peeped through the small space in my slightly open door. The lights are out; Itachi nii-san is already in his room downstairs. I quietly tiptoed my way to Sasuke's room. I knocked softly that a person can barely hear but I know Sasuke will hear this. I know he's still not asleep.

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke" Tenten softly whispered while slightly opening Sasuke's room. She had seen him reading a book with his entire light still on. He was on his bed and his television was turned on but it had no sound. "What do you want?" He asked. She knew he was tired but this is the perfect time for her to get what she wants. "Can I come in?" she politely asked. "You have already intruded why not come in." He sarcastically said which earned him a glare from his cousin. Tenten closed the door and pulled out Sasuke's chair and sat on it.

"Do you have his number?" She asked straight to the point. Sasuke had immediately understood who she was talking about but he still had slight doubts about this. "Of who?"

**Sasuke's POV**

I thought she want to forget everything about him then why she here asking that guy's number. And as if she's reading my mind, she had said the exact person that was in my mind a while ago.

"Neji." She uttered. I 'm confused why does she need his number? I have to know it she might get in trouble. "Why do you need it?" I asked her. "I can't tell you." She softly replied while looking down. Ouch, that hurts. I thought she trusts me, but why does she not want to tell me the reason.

**Normal POV**

When she noticed the look on Sasuke's face, she immediately realized that Sasuke thought she could not trust him. "Look Sasuke, I don't know how to say this but I kind of want to talk to him and sort thing out. I don't want you to be mad, but I can take care of myself now." She said to reassure him that nothing had changed, that they were still the closest cousins ever and no matter what happen they will be there together.

"If you say so but don't ever forget that I am always here to help you." He replied and gave her Neji's mobile number.

**Tenten's POV**

Sasuke had done me so much help. I cannot help thinking that I am abusing him with so many favors. I think I am the only one who can see him this softhearted toward a person. Well, except his girlfriend maybe.

It is already late at night I should give Sasuke some sleep. Therefore, I bid him goodbye and walked out of his room. As I reached my room, I started to contact his number. The phone is ringing suddenly I was nervous. What should I tell him?

"_Hello." _

**A/N: **

** I am very sorry for the late update. I was very busy with project and homework last week. Nevertheless, do not worry the 6****th**** chapter is being written as of today. Please give some constructive criticisms or normal reviews. Thank you!**


	6. I love you and Itachi's discovery

**Hello everyone, I am quite a bit early to start the sixth chapter of Playboy, isn't that good? I am currently writing the first part of this story in my car. I am off to the new mall at Al Khor. I hope I can finish this chapter before homework will come again. Stay tuned!**

**Neji's POV**

"_Hello? Who is this? _ I answered in deep and groggy voice. Whoever this person may be will meet no sunshine in the morning. Suddenly, I was shocked and sat up straight on my bed. It is a female voice. I thought I never gave my number to a fan girl. There is definitely something wrong. The voice is somewhat familiar to me.

"_Hello, Is this Neji-san's number?" _she asked me. The voice is oddly familiar. She sounds like… _"This is Uchiha Tenten." _I knew it. It was she. What could she want at this late of the night?

"Yes this is me. May I ask what do you want?" I knew this would scare her. Why did I have to answer her like that? Then she had replied, _"I'm sorry, did I wake you? I'm really sorry." _

**Tenten's POV **

Did I make him mad? Maybe this is not the right time to call. In addition, I have not even thought of what to say to him. "I'm sorry Neji-san. I will just call you tomorrow. Sorry for disturbing your sleep." After I said those words, he shouted at me. "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE PUT THE PHONE DOWN!" Why is he shouting? I just did not want to disturb him. Then I apologized again. "Would you please stop apologizing?" I think he has calmed down by now.

Neji always has that habit of shouting at a person when he is panicking. Wait, He shouted at me. Is he in a hurry? Why is he panicking? Back then, I was always the target of that shout. I am always the one who is with him. Sometimes, I am the cause of that uneasiness in him. Of course, that would normally happen even if he were not in love with me, right. All those times we were together, I knew how to calm him down whenever this happens.

**Normal POV**

"I just wanted to talk to you Neji-san." Tenten said. I f one thing was very annoying Neji was that he always wanted a person to be straightforward to him. He wanted the exact point that the person wanted to talk about. In addition, it is what Tenten was having a hard time to do. "What exactly do you want to talk about?" At the phone, Neji was very calm but inside he was praying that she would not talk about their past relationship. "I want to talk about our relationship." There, Tenten had said what she wanted to talk about but how she could take more of Neji's words. "We don't have a relationship Tenten. A relationship only works if two people were in it." Neji replied. It was what Neji think of their past relationship. He thinks he was the only one working it out. He always tries to understand Tenten but he never could. The question was has he tried enough? How could he understand deep within her if he himself did not know how to understand his self. "What are you saying, Neji?" Tenten said. He was shocked at her sudden drop of formality. This was the second time he had heard her drop formality while talking to him.

"We had a relationship. Except that you never cared so much that you had overlooked all my determination to talk to you and let you understand my feelings. You never cared about me." Tenten explained to him. Being misunderstood by people is so tiring. She was tired of suppressing all her feelings. Now she had the courage to speak for herself. "I always tried to work things out but you never have given me that chance. I wanted to help you in something too. However, what can I do when you are that kind of person that can almost do anything? At first, I was very when you accepted my confession, but as time passes; you have shown your true colors. You would never care for someone like me." As she finished speaking, she had broken down into pieces again. She hated that every time she would stand, she would still land broken into pieces.

"What are you saying?" Neji said. "Who said I never cared about you? I wanted to do everything for you. Then, it gets tiring sometimes. No matter how much I try to know more about you just don't open yourself to me." Everything Neji had said shocked every nerve in her.

**Tenten's POV**

It can't be, he cannot be serious, right? This is too good to be true. I always thought he was just playing with me. Then I said something that I did not realize I could say. "Stop kidding me." I know I should not have said that but what I can do. I just cannot trust him saying the truth.

**Normal POV**

"That hurts. You seriously think I am kidding. I knew you better than that Uchiha Tenten." Neji was obviously hurt. It is as if Tenten had changed so fast in time of years. I hurt him so much that he now knew Tenten could not trust him. "It is okay if you don't believe me. But please I want you to stop crying already." He had every sob Tenten tried to hide over the phone.

"I was happy when you confessed to me. I never knew that the cousin of my best friend would fall for me. I thought it was impossible for you are younger than I am." Tenten did not know what he was saying. "What are you-?" Nevertheless, he did not pay attention to her he continued talking. "I wanted you unlike any other girls. I want to know everything about you. I am always jealous when other men look at you, thus making me over protective. I did not want you to go near them for they might steal you from me. I started to be different toward you when I got a warning from Sasuke that you are not allowed to date." Neji continued as if he did not care anything in the world as long as he can tell her all he wanted to say a long time ago. "I do not want you to be in trouble. Only if I had known I should have not start a relationship with you. In addition, it seems like I had hurt you even more."

As if the world turned around, Tenten understood everything now. Everything was clear to her. He does not want me to be in trouble. Sasuke warned him. Do I need to be protected like that at all times? Tenten's thought were immediately cut off as Neji muttered his last words.

"_I love you." _

She sat still phone in her ears. Every word was ringing in her ear. What just happened? He said the magical phrase. It was so soothing to hear it from his voice. I want to hear it over and over again.

"_What did you say?"_

"_I love you, Uchiha Tenten."_

**Tenten's POV**

How should I reply? Neji just said 'I love you' to me twice. Oh no, he might get the wrong idea again. I should answer as fast as I can. Wait, I am hyperventilating.

"_I think your answer would be 'I love you too', wrong?" _

"_Ah… uhmm… yeah… uh" Great_, just when I was about to tell him I love you too. Anyways, let us do this. Breathe in… Breathe out… 1…2…3…

"_I love you too."_

**Normal POV**

Unbeknownst to the two persons talking on the phone, Itachi Uchiha has been listening to their conversation all through the time.

"_I love you, huh?"_

**A/N:**

**Okay so maybe this is my longest chapter I have ever uploaded. When the story said, Itachi has been listening to their conversation I only meant the 'I love you too' part of Tenten cause that is the only thing he heard. In addition, I want to thank the people who had followed my story and read them. I hope you like it!**


	7. I want you back

**Sorry Everyone, I know this is very late but please I had my periodical exams finished today, and I do not have time to finish this chapter because I was not allowed to use my laptop. Then, I have to make an essay about essay on the last day before the start of exams when all I should do is review my past lessons. I hope you people can understand. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: Although I have not had this before, I think I should say it, I do not own Naruto. **

**Itachi's POV**

"_I love you, huh?" _Just who is this person? Tenten is still too young for these things. She cannot handle herself around men. I did not even think that she is capable of confessing her feeling to the person she likes. Now, she is only a freshman student and yet she can dare utter that phrase that he himself cannot even bring near his mouth. I will let this slide for now and investigate more on this. I may be jumping into conclusions immediately. I need to know who this person is.

**Normal POV | the next day**

The Uchiha cousins were up early for school. They had taken their shower and breakfast with utter silence. No one dared to talk knowing that Itachi is definitely in a bad mood early in the morning. When Sasuke had tried to talk, Itachi immediately cut him off.

"Don't even try." Sasuke had just closed his mouth by then.

Every one of them had moved now, picked up their own backpacks, and walked out of the house. It was eerily quiet during the whole trip to the school. Itachi was unusually reckless in driving to their school. Tenten and Sasuke were uneasy while inside the car. They do not know what caused him to act like this. Even so, the cousins went to their respective classes and bidding each other a silent goodbye.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As Tenten walks to her class, she is feeling anxious. _Have he heard me?_ I would be in big trouble if Itachi nii-san heard me. _What should I do?_

Sasuke saw the trouble in Tenten's eyes. He was curious as to what happened to Itachi. _Does Tenten have to do with all this?_ _Maybe it was because of the dishes. I mean she did not wash it after eating. _Sasuke thought skipping in his mind about the incident where Tenten had asked Neji's phone number.

"Tenten, you're in front of your class. Is something bothering you?" Sasuke observed her as she always has distant eyes starting their way to school. She had said goodbye to me without answering my answer. Usually Sasuke would not let her pass but this just let be maybe she needs time to think about whatever is happening around her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Tenten's POV**

As I entered our classroom, I immediately sat right next to Sakura-san and laid my head against the table. I cannot help thinking about that conversation of us. I do not know if I should be happy or not. Happy because I know that until today he still loves me back, on the other hand, not because I do not know where to go after this. So what after he has accepted his feelings? What should we do now?

In addition, it was the possibility that Itachi nii-san might have heard us. It would cause me a lot of trouble. I know that he would not tell it immediately to my older brothers, he would confront me first before taking into action. I was broke out of my thoughts as Naruto came in front of me waving his hands and asking me.

"Hey, can I come to your house later? Sasuke said he would let us borrow his new laptop."

"Ask him." I simply replied. I am not in the mood for answering these questions of him. I hope he doesn't get any wrong ideas from my answer.

Naruto may have noticed the look on my face and my answer to his question, so he asked me. "Is there any problem? Why do look so distant?" I immediately answer him off and told him to ask Sasuke himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

**Lunchtime (Tenten's POV) **

"Tenten-chan, should we sit with Sasuke-kun for today? Or you might want some space and go outside?" Sakura suggested.

"I think I'm going to wander outside for a while. Tell Sasuke I'm not going to eat." I wanted to walk for a bit. I want to think about everything. I never knew Neji thinks of me like that. I was the one at mistake. I should have understood him more. The heat of the sun fell down on my skin as I walk down the yard of the school. Air here is always fresh. I always wanted to go on our schoolyard to hang out but I do not have enough time, feeling this cool air relax me. I should have come here more often.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Neji's POV**

Sasuke had told me that Tenten was not going to eat lunch. I was planning to talk to her and spend some time. I felt happier than usual though I have not shown it publicly.

Since I cannot find her, I should just try next time. For today, I want to reflect on my actions and go outside, like the schoolyard. That place has always been the peaceful place I this school for me. Peace and quietness surrounded its green and fresh area. Cool air can be felt from there, which will always make you feel comfortable.

Then, as I was lost in my own thoughts, I spotted a brown-haired girl walking through the trees and sitting on the bench. Does not that look like Tenten? What is she doing here? At last, I can personally talk to her.

I walk through the corridors and down the exit to the schoolyard. I walked quietly and noticed that Tenten was taking nap. She looks so vulnerable. I missed this part of her, the part that she is not always scared and timid.

Suddenly, I made up my mind. I want her back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N:**

** Sorry for the late update, I don't have time because after exams, I was free, no assignment and others but I just have to be so cool and download a game on my PC. Since last week, I was not in a mood to write or do my homework, so instead I have not finished this yet. Nevertheless, I think I will have more time to work on this because we have our 10 say holidays! Woohoo! :D**

**Thank you! Please review! :D**


End file.
